Cuando volvieron
by BlackFly Night
Summary: Duh, es el primer fic que subo, así que sean amables. Bueno, para quienes no les gusta, ésto está plagado de self insert mio y de mis amigas. Pero me he reído tanto haciéndolo que les pido una oportunidad, nhe? Sólo quiero divertirlos un rato nn
1. Chapter 1

Breve Descripción de los personajes no conocidos (y muchos desearon _desaparecidos permanentemente_) del mundo de Naruto:

**Tabe:**  
**Nombre:** Tabe.  
**Apellido:** no conocido, pero ella insiste que Uchiha.  
**Edad:** 21 años.  
**Lugar de residencia:** "Donde vaya Itac . . . es decir, el Sr. Comadreja está bien nn".  
**Color de pelo:** negro y laaaargo, siempre suelto para deleite del Sr. Comadreja.  
**Color de ojos:** marrón claro.  
**Ropa:** camisa tipo kimono blanca y muy corta y una pollera también corta del mismo color. Curiosamente, en las mangas tiene una insignia que presumiblemente es del Akatsuki aunque ella dice que es solo pura casualidad y que el Sr. Comadreja no tiene nada que ver al respecto. Ocasionalmente, suele llevar unas medias bucaneras de red. Misteriosamente, cada vez que las lleva, su mascota sangra profusamente por la nariz.  
**Mascota:** Sr. Comadreja (¿?).  
**Nº de Equipo:** 13.  
**Sensei:** Anko (así quedó -.-U).  
**Chakra principal:** Aire.  
**Chakra secundaria:** Trueno.  
**Jutsu especial:** extrañamente el mismo que Sai¿serán parientes?.  
**Aficiones:** Dibujar (sobretodo doujins de ciertos habitantes de Konoha, claro que ellos no saben P), algo casi desconocido llamado yaoi, el chocolate y siente una obsesión muy obsesa hacia su mascota.  
**Koi:** "¡Itac . . . digo, el Sr. Comadreja U!".  
**Amiga de:** Andy, Noelia y Paula. También se lleva muy bien con Sai P.  
Trata a su comadreja de "tú", pero en algunos momentos, en los que está distraída lo llama por otro nombre y el trato formal queda de lado "¡Sr. Comadreja, devuélvame ese esmalte ahora mismo¡No te andes pintando las uñas o te van a descubrir!"

**  
Noelia:**  
**Nombre:** Noelia.  
**Apellido:** ella dice que Nara pero sus amigas insisten en que también le quedaría bien Aburame P.  
**Edad:** 23 años.  
**Lugar de residencia:** si mal no recuerda, cree que es Konoha.  
**Color de pelo:** rubio ceniza, lacio y corto. Lo lleva suelto o con hebillas.  
**Color de ojos:** ella insiste que grises, pero nadie está seguro de eso (ni sus amigas!!).  
**Ropa:** si es violeta o rojo oscuro está bien. Le gustan los kimonos, las bucaneras y ponerse hebillas de flores rojas en el pelo que en realidad son agujas largas y filosas. Su conjunto favorito es un kimono rojo oscuro y corto con los bordes en violeta, unas bucaneras blancas y un par de getas.  
**Mascotas:** a pesar de que es un peluche, ella dice que su Pikachu Eussinne.  
**Nº de Equipo:** 13.  
**Sensei:** Anko (así quedó -.-U).  
**Chakra principal:** Trueno.  
**Chakra secundaria:** Agua.  
**Jutsu especial:** Papel de Condición, no es quizás el más fuerte que tiene, pero sí es con el que más se divierte. Es medio bruja y puede tirar las cartas de Tarot a las que a veces usa en Jutsus.  
**Aficiones:** Escribir (sobre todo su Papel de Condición -.-U), dibujar, el yaoi, el chocolate y de forma casi preocupante los vampiros y un extraño grupo de música con un nombre muy raro.  
**Koi:** le gusta Kakashi, pero no hay nada definido ya que cierto enmascarado se la pasa yendo y viniendo de la casa del profesor Iruka de manera muy sospechosa. Sus amigas insisten que Shino es muy buen chico.  
**Amiga de:** Tabe, Andy y Paula (con esta última parecen casi mellizas de diferentes padres, madres, familias, edad y físico pero mellizas al fin U). Es algo tímida, por lo que se lleva bien con Hinata y Shino.  
Hija de bibliotecarios, ocasionalmente los ayuda. "Yo estaba tan tranquila¿por qué mis padres quisieron que yo fuera ninja T-T¡Estaba tan bien en la biblioteca T-T¡Mendokuseeeeee!"

**Paula:**  
**Nombre:** Paula.  
**Apellido:** Inuzuka y no hay pero que valga.  
**Edad:** 21 años.  
**Lugar de residencia:** algo con hoja era, no recuerda bien.  
**Color de pelo:** castaño, con rulos y muy largo. Suele estar atado en dos trenzas.  
**Color de ojos:** castaños.  
**Ropa:** eso depende. Cuando es Paula Blanca, lleva una remera blanca corta parecida a la de Tabe pero con mangas aún más largas y los bordes celestes (no le gusta que se le vean las manos cuando hace Jutsus U), unos shorts también blancos de bordes celestes y polainas. Misteriosa y peligrosamente, cuando es Paula Negra, su forma de vestir se parece mucho a la de Anko, por lo que se distingue a la legua lo que se violenta su carácter (aunque después nunca recuerda nada de lo que hizo en ese estado).  
**Mascotas:** como buena Inuzuka, tiene un perrito amarillo llamado Lestat (sus padres al enterarse del nombre intentaron matarla) que suele desaparecer con el Sr. Comadreja dos o tres veces por mes.  
**Nº de Equipo:** 13.  
**Sensei:** Anko (así quedó).  
**Chakra principal:** Agua.  
**Chakra secundaria:** Fuego (¿se puede eso?).  
**Jutsu especial:** ¿Esquizofrenia S?  
**Aficiones:** Escribir, dibujar, cantar, las mariposas, el yaoi, los vampiros y el chocolate. Además, cuando está en modo "Negra" le gusta competir con Itac . . . el Sr. Comadreja para ver quién rompa más cosas (a veces se suma Dei . . . Katsu!).  
**Koi:** algunos dicen que su primo Kiba y otros dicen que Sai, pero nadie sabe la verdad (se cree que ni ella).  
**Amiga de:** Andy, Tabe y Noelia (explicación idem que la del profile de Noelia). Todavía no encontró a nadie con quien se lleve mal.  
Ex Nuke-nin. Nuke-nin por error y ella jura y perjura que no es ninguna Uke aunque no entienda muy bien el significado real de la palabra. "¡Yo no estuve perdida por dos años! Solo salí a pasear"

**Andy:**  
**Nombre:** Andy.  
**Apellido:** todos dicen que próximamente será Uzumaki, el único problema sería cierto Uchiha. De todas formas, su apellido es el secreto que mejor guarda sólo sabido por sus amigas.  
**Edad:** 22.  
**Lugar de residencia:** es la única que sabe a ciencia cierta que vive en Konoha -.-U.  
**Color de pelo:** castaño oscuro, atado en una trenza.  
**Color de ojos:** tras los anteojos que suelen completar su ya famosa "Cara de Mafia", se distingue que su color es marrón oscuro.  
**Ropa:** como no suele preocuparse demasiado por eso, sus amigas la visten a piachere a pesar de las protestas y forcejeos, tres contra una (cuatro si contamos a la esquizofrénica) es mucho incluso para ella. A Tabe le gusta vestirla con ropas ajustadas, generalmente negras y que lleven redes y escotes profundos; a Noe con colores oscuros, polleras bien cortas y jamás olvidar las bucaneras; a Paula con colores pasteles, mangas largas y el pelo suelto, aunque a veces se le zafa algún tornillo y coincide con las otras dos. Andy, a pesar de todo, prefiere su sencilla remera negra ajustada con detalles de red, un pantalón al mejor estilo Kakashi y un cinto grueso de tela roja atado a su cintura (aunque, debido a que tiene a las otras tres pegadas todo el tiempo, difícilmente puede vestirse como quiere U). Además, es la _única_ que siempre recuerda salir con los estuches de shurinkens y rollos de pergaminos (no es de extrañar que haya sido la única de las cuatro que logró pasar el examen de chuunings la primera vez que lo intentó, las demás solo lo lograron a la segunda o tercera vez).  
**Mascotas:** ninguna, pero puede invocar a una pantera negra a la que le puso Duo por más que la pobre pantera insiste en que ese no es su nombre U.  
**Nº de Equipo:** 13.  
**Sensei:** Anko (quiero creer que cuando digo que "así quedó" entienden que no me refiero a la alumna sino que a la Sensei xD)  
**Chakra principal:** Fuego.  
**Chakra secundaria:** Tierra.  
**Jutsu especial:** Invocación de Pantera.  
**Aficiones:** Escribir en su laptop cosas misteriosas que solo muestra a sus amigas, leer, el chocolate y, de forma más preocupante que sus tres amigas juntas, el yaoi.  
**Koi:** Naruto nn. Aunque dice que no es celosa y que lo comparte gustosa con Sasuke siempre y cuando le dejen presenciar mientras hacen "sus cosas" o al menos que después le cuenten al detalle así puede seguir escribiendo en su laptop cosas preocupantes para la población masculina de Konoha P.  
**Amiga de:** Tabe, Noelia y Paula. Considera a las tres sus "chibis" a pesar de que Noelia le lleva casi dos años y las otras dos apenas son más chicas que ella. No se lleva mal con nadie, pero tampoco va a dejar de admitir que estaría más cómoda si algunas personas (como Orochimaru y algunos aledaños) jamás hubieran existido (opinión que comparten Tabe, Noelia y Paula Blanca, a Paula Negra le da igual).  
Son sus amigas, las quiere mucho, pero ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvo que contar hasta cien para no saltarles encima y matarlas. "¿Yo qué hice para merecer esto T-T?"

**ADVERTENCIA:** NO, y repetimos NO es bueno para la salud de nadie que estén las cuatro juntas y menos si están bajo TU responsabilidad. Para más información remitirse a Anko.

Y ahora sí, terminadas las presentaciones, comenzamos con el fic.


	2. Recuerdos materializados

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos materializados**

El cielo estaba límpido y tranquilo, el astro rey brindaba a todos su luz y calor. Era un día de temprana primavera muy pacífico, una paz que no se conoció en la Villa de la Hoja sino hasta cinco, casi seis, años atrás cuando todo aquellos terribles sucesos (en los que los protagonistas y absolutísimos e irrefutables culpables fueron el Akatsuki, Sasuke y en cierta forma Naruto, entre otros) terminaron y pudo finalmente comenzar a construirse nuevamente la paz, pero ésta vez con bases más sólidas producidas por las secuelas que había dejado todo aquello.

Andy pensaba en todo esto mientras daba un tranquilo paseo por Konoha. Era uno de los pocos días libres que la chica tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo y pensaba relajarse lo más que pudiera.

Pasó entonces por en frente de la academia y se sentó en la hamaca debajo del árbol. Aquél lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de su infancia, adolescencia, de bromas jugadas y de juegos jugados. De reuniones secretas y no tanto, los castigos de Iruka, los castigos de Anko. La barra de chocolate sobre la que hicieron el juramento de nunca separarse… (nadie supo porqué después Anko no quiso volver a probar el chocolate en ninguna de sus variedades por el resto de su vida).

Siempre que pasaba por ahí sentía que algo importante le faltaba y la nostalgia la invadía por dentro hasta que no aguantaba más, se levantaba y se iba. Abajo, y a veces arriba, de ese árbol se encontraba el lugar de reunión preferido por ella y sus tres amigas, de quienes, de manera inevitable (inner Andy: no era inevitable . !!), se había ido separando poco a poco.

La primera en irse fue Tabe persiguiendo a un loco psicópata llamado Itachi Uchiha del cual había caído profundamente enamorada. De eso hacía ya dos años y medio y no tenía más noticias de ella que una carta del propio Itachi pidiéndole que por favor la fuera a buscar y se la llevara que no la aguantaba más. Esa carta llegó a la semana de irse Tabe, y Andy, como no le caía bien el Uchiha, no la fue a buscar ganándose su odio eterno.

La segunda fue Paula, luego de que se cometiera el horrible asesinato de una de las personas más importantes de la villa del cuál fue culpada. El episodio fue un tanto confuso, pero como ella desapareció la misma noche que se cometió, sumaron uno más uno, dio tres y eso la transformó automáticamente en Nuke-nin. Posterior a eso, se descubrió al verdadero asesino pero como la chica seguía sin aparecer y Andy y Noe no paraban de repetir y asegurare a la Hokage que seguro había sacado a pasear a su perro y se perdió, se la siguió encajonando en esa categoría pero con la orden de que si la veían no la mataran, sino que por favor la escotaran amablemente de vuelta a Konoha y no hicieran bromas al respecto que si la "dama" en cuestión se enojaba podía llegar a ser peligrosa.

Y aún seguían sin noticias de ella tampoco después de dos años y pocos meses.

(inner Andy: decididamente ninguna de las dos cosas era inevitable!!)

La última (inner Andy: acá va, seguro otra burrada más -.-U) en "irse" fue Noelia. No que se hubiera ido realmente, pero desde que había descubierto que con el Henge no Jutsu se podía transformar en ratón también (con lo cual se ganó un abanicazo de parte de Andy por bruta), se pasaba casi todo el día en esa forma entre los libros de la biblioteca de su familia diciendo que así los encontraba más rápido. Si bien el principio lo hacía cada tanto, actualmente era muy raro verla en su forma humana e incluso fuera de la biblioteca. Los Nara, y Andy era testigo, hacían enormes esfuerzos para que de vez en cuando recuperara la cordura (aunque Andy se preguntó si sus amigas alguna vez la habían tenido), pero era tan escurridiza que incluso a Shikamaru, su primo, le costaba atraparla.

Lo de Noelia había comenzado a los seis meses de la desaparición de de Paula, pero recién había llegado a ese estado crítico un año después. No que no hubiera tratado de hablar con ella, pero llamar la atención de un ratón era más complicado de lo que la kunoichi se había imaginado en un principio (dio gracias que la chica fuera fanática del violeta que sino ni siquiera l distinguiría de los otros ratones).

Andy se levantó con la intención de irse (si se quedaba dos segundos más rompería el árbol en trozos pensando en sus amigas mientras lo hacía), cuando, al apocalíptico grito de "¡NEE-CHAN O!", un bulto blanco le cayó encima aplastándola, asfixiándola y abrazándola al mismo tiempo. Antes de que la chica lograra siquiera ajustarse las gafas, el bulto comenzó a hablar y hablar y habar sin parar.

– ¡Nee-chan, nee-chan¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte¿Qué es de tu vida¡ No sabés todo lo que tengo para contarte¡Yay¡Qué felicidad volver a encontrarte!

Y la charla, o mejor dicho monólogo seguía y seguía. La pobre ninja seguía en la misma posición debido al shock. ¡Esto no podía estar pasado!

Se pellizcó el brazo.

– ¡Ah! Y un Ambu muy amable me trajo de vuelta a Konoha… porque esto es Konoha¿verdad?

Nada.

Volvió a pellizcárselo pero con más fuerza.

– Y como te decía, llegué a una isla que se llamaba algo así como "Gris" y había gente con orejas puntiagudas que hablaba muy gracioso y un duende que le faltaba un dedo me dijo…

¡Nada¡El "bulto" seguía ahí¡No podía ser posible¡No terminaba de pensar en sus amigas que ya le caía Paula como salida de la nada, le empezaba a hablar como si se hubieran visto ayer y ni siquiera era capaz de salir de arriba de ella y dejar que sus pulmones siguieran trabajando! (inner Andy: Shannaro . !!).

– Y entonces el Pepe ese de Orochi me dijo que le devolviera los anteojos a Kabuto¿o era Kobato? Bueno, en fin… ¿pero qué hacés ahí tirada en el piso, nee-chan¿No estás incómoda?

La nombrada "nee-chan" iba a contestar con una frase muy malsonante cuando de repente otro bulto blanco y negro saltó desde el mismo árbol que acababa de caer a otra, posándose a tan sólo centímetros de la cabeza de Andy.

– ¡Tabe! – Paula saltó de encima de Andy y se fue a abrazar a su amiga. Cuando se dio vuelta, la kunoichi pudo apreciar que el perrito de la Inuzuka estaba, como de costumbre, en la capucha de la remera de la chica.

– ¡Pau! – exclamó Tabe abrazándola a su vez – ¿Hace mucho que volviste?

– No, recién llegó. ¡Tabe, Tabe¡Es la hora!

Paula levanta su dedo

Tabe levanta su dedo

– ¡Foolish littel brother¡xDDDDDD!

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Andy se pellizcó el brazo nuevamente.

– ¡Tabe, Tabe¿Conseguiste atrapar al amor de tu vida?

– ¡Sí! Luego de que se convenció de que todo intento de asesinato contra mi era inútil, comenzó a mirarme de otra manera.

Bueno, Andy sabía que su amiga era muy tenaz, pero pensar que ni siquiera Itachi había podido con ella la hacía estremecerse de miedo. Y nop, no era una pesadilla.

Andy se levantó por fin y fue hacia ellas con curiosidad al ver que discutían sobre una pobre comadreja que la pelinegra llevaba en brazos.

La comadreja la miró fijamente.

Andy miró fijamente a la comadreja.

La comadreja la volvió a mirar con el odio impregnado en sus ojos color carmesí.

Andy reconoció la mirada.

– Pero Tabe, Sr. Comadreja no es muy original. Andy¿por qué te estás pellizcando el brazo tan fuerte?

– Te vas a dejar un moretón – le advirtió en tono serio Tabe.

– ¿Dónde está Noe? – peeguntó Paula, mirado a todos lados mientras intentaba oler en el aire la esencia de su amiga.

– ¡Ya sé! – intervino Tabe – Decile a Lestat que la busque.

– ¡Qué buena idea!

Paula se bajó al chucho amarillo de su cabeza (lugar donde había trepado para poder observar con mayor atención la nueva adquisición de la amiga de su ama) (Andy pensó que si los perros rieran, éste habría muerto ahogado por su propia risa), le impartió un par de órdenes, y antes de que siquiera inner Andy pudiera decir que hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle a ella, las dos chicas salieron disparadas detrás del perro arrastrando a Andy consigo.

Durante el corto trayecto, además de cruzarse con gente que rogó a Dios estar viendo visiones, Andy pensó en cómo explicarles a sus amigas que Noelia no había salido de la biblioteca hacía más de un año y que no pretendieran tener una charla fluida con ella porque ahora era un ratón. Estaba armándose diálogos internos sobre lo que podría o no decir y sus posibles consecuencias, cuando llegaron a la puerta del lugar.

– ¡Noe! – exclamaron las dos chicas al verla, y corrieron a abrazarla.

Andy se quedó estática. Allí, en la puerta del local, se hallaba la rubia lo más feliz de la vida y como si nada hubiera pasado en todo ese tiempo.

– Pero pero pero… ¿¡Qué ma hacés afuera . ¿¡Por qué saliste!? – era la primera vez que Andy hablaba.

– Oh, es que sentí que alguien me llamaba y me pregunté quién podría ser y salí a ver – contestó sencillamente asomando la cabeza por entre los brazos de sus dos efusivas amigas.

– ¿Y no nos escuchaste a mi y a todo tu clan llamándote? – preguntó Andy al borde de un colapso nervioso.

– Oh¿lo hicieron? – la chica se veía extrañada – No los escuché, estaba enfrascada buscando la primera edición del "Mago de Oz" y no me di cuenta.

– ¡Pero hace un año y medio que estás buscándola! – Andy barajaba cartas para decidir a cuál de sus amigas mataría primero. De momento Noelia venía ganando.

– ¿Tanto tiempo pasó? Bueno, hay muchos libros – Noe se rascó una mejilla y sonrió – ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se entretiene!

– ¡Yeah! – apoyaron las otras dos, haciendo un paréntesis en la conversación que llevaban a parte.

– ¿Al menos lo encontraste? – Andy se sentía frustrada como pocas veces en su vida y no la reconfortaba mucho el hecho de que todos (TODOS) los Nara se sentirían igual o peor que ella.

– Oh, sí: resultó ser que al final me lo había llevado a mi pieza para leerlo y me lo olvidé ahí. Mi mamá me lo trajo esta mañana – terminó como si nada, restándole importancia – ¡Ey¿Vamos a comer un helado?

Y así fue cómo las cuatro amigas (y uno de los peores dolores de cabeza de Konoha) se volvieron a encontrar.

(inner Andy¡¡SHANNAROOOOO !!)

Fin Capítulo 1

------------------------

Éste es el primer fic que subo y está dedicado a mis amigas nn. ¿Quién adivina quién soy P? Las que ya lo saben abstenerse de "adivinar" ¬¬.

¿ Dudas¿Tomatazos¿Flores? Tratarlos con mi asistente Deidara P. Los chocolates por favor en persona, de no vivir en Argentina me avisan y les dejo mi dirección postal xD.

Besos nn!!


End file.
